


Language, Please

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And there is a heavily implied pairing, Gen, It's pretty much the same but SOMEONE doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AOU with the stars of this insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language, Please

Lucy turned, kicking the man in the sternum. He went flying back, taking out another two guys. She picked up the gun, pulled out the cartridge and loaded up her tranquilizer darts, curtesy of Stark. Luna from up ahead cast a shield spell, sending out a few stunning spells.

" _Is no one else going to mention Cap's 'language' comment?_ " Tony spoke up,

"Well, I was going to wait until after the fighting, but since you want to ride his ass about it…"

"Language." Tony singsonged. She shot two men down, and watched Steve send his bike into a convoy. He shrugged in exasperation, sighing, " _It just kind of slipped out._ "

Her grin was fond, bordering warm. "Now, Steve," Lucy ducked as the Hulk went flying by, picking up Luna to send her to her awaiting broom. Luna grabbed the broom, spinning over to rest on it, crossing her ankles just above the bristles. "You know better than to lie."

She chided, "It's not becoming of a man your age."

* * *

"I can stop the bleeding, but to actually put this much tissue back I would need a skin grapher." Lucy ran her hands a whisper from the edges of Barton's wounds. "Do you want to wait until we get you to Dr. Cho, or do you want me to heal you now?"

He grabbed her hand, clinging. "Heal. _Now_."

Lucy nodded, "I can do that."

* * *

 

She cackled, leaning against Luna. Sam cracked another joke, this time a pun, and she wheezed for breath.

* * *

 

"No!" Lucy jerked back, staring at Wanda in fright, holding her hands up. "Not my head. Leave it alone."

Wanda's head tilted, trying to pry into her mind, blocked and kept out no matter how hard she pushed. Wanda glared at Lucy. "You vill succumb."

"Not today," she replied, grabbing Luna's hand and the invisibility spell enveloped her.

* * *

 

"Hello," Lucy knelt, greeting Lila and Cooper with a smile, thinking, _Hotaru would love to meet them_. "I'm Lucy."

"Lucy? That's a pretty name." Lila commented, then she tilted her head, looking into her gray-green eyes. "You're Phoibe?"

"Yes, I am." She confirmed, and little arms wrapped around her neck with startlingly strength. Lila's brushed her hair as she whispered, "Don't tell Daddy, but you're actually my favorite."

Lucy was startled to learn this, enough to make her laugh.

* * *

 

Lucy came down the steps of the porch, bare feet curling into the cool grass. The sundress Laura had lent her was a bit big and long, but still flattered her small, slight figure by the warm blue color. "Hey, Steve?"

He turned from his pile of wood, setting down his ax. Tony had left a moment ago, and he was just entering the shed.

Lucy stopped right in front of Steve. She looked up at him, reaching out a hand, using her thumb to wipe away a random smudge of dirt on the super soldier's cheek. Her hand eased from its fist, palm smooth and cool against his cheek. There was a deep set worry in her eyes, a crease between her eyebrows, a type of fear that wasn't normal on her face. He ended up taking her other hand in his, extremely gentle despite the aggression from moments ago.

"What is it?"

Her lips, parted slightly as she searched his gaze, tightened into a sharp line. "Steve, don't let this tear you apart. I understand how angry you are with Tony, how angry we all are. I can feel it and it's choking." Her thumb moved of its own accord, absentminded affection Steve wished she didn't just give to him without thinking, it unintentionally giving him hope. "I don't know if anyone but Nat and Lovely would listen, so I'm telling you. Please," her eyes were silver-green in her distress, unable to hide her heritage, "think clearly."

Steve covered the hand on his cheek, taking a deep breath as he processed her words. God, he wished he could promise her that. He knew how much a promise meant to Lucy, how the words were like a contract, the only thing that tied her to her sister and fiancé being words, being promises.

"I'll try," Steve swore instead.

The crease eased, and the fear may not have lessened a great amount, but enough dissipated for him to feel a little more easy. Her hard mouth smoothed, a weak smile appeared and for a single, Earth stopping moment Steve had the crazy idea to kiss her.

Instead he took a step back, and she went to the porch to sit and watch the land and trees around them.

* * *

 

"Good to see you again, Miss Spellman, Miss Lovegood," Fury nodded to them, and the brunette frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Her princess training rose to the forefront, and she watched the supposed-to-be deceased man sit down at the kitchen table with a frigid stare.

"I always knew you were too stubborn to die." She replied, and he cracked a wry grin.

"Aren't we all?"

* * *

 _My Lady– No! Do not speak to me._ Very well. We will be silent.

Wanda's eyes flickered to her, as did Pietro's, and she pushed Hotaru further into the corner, fighting back a snarl. "Mama?" Hotaru whispered, watching the enhanced humans curiously. "What's going on?"

"Something you won't be brought into."

Steve's eyes seemed to cry _Trust Them_ , but she couldn't when Wanda had harmed Luna and threatened her daughter.

"Hotaru, go–"

That's when Thor came in and the world blurred.

* * *

"What are you?" A robot asked asked, watching Lucy move and shift as if bursting with energy and life. "You are not enhanced, but you are not human either."

Lucy turned to look at Ultron, eyes bursting with silver. "I am none of your concern. And after this, you will be nothing." She pulled out an arrow, and he exploded when the arrowhead struck.

* * *

" _Phoibe, we need you out here. What's the stars got to say?_ "

"They're quiet. So nothing is–" Princess! It is Pietro, he– _Oh, Great Selene, he won't make it!_ "What are you talking about? Slow down, girls."

_ **Pietro is going to save Clint and a boy, and he will die.** _

Lucy jerked, and took off running. "Oh, hell no. He is _not_." Screw him and he's speed! "Guys, start hauling ass onto those boats. Clint, there's a kid who's stuck. Grab him as you go by." Hecate told her where the boy was. "Hecate says he's in a staircase."

" _On it_."

She was halfway to the loading boat when she heard Clint curse. "What is it?"

" _I didn't see him at first and now–_ "

" _Phoibe, I don't think–_ "

"Don't finish that sentence, Luna."

Lucy looked around, trying to find Clint. She heard the guns though, and dove out of the way as Pietro went past. Her stars sucked in a chorus of sharp breathes, and she turned, staring in horror as the car was shoved in front of Clint and the boy, Pietro left in open fire.

She screamed, reaching out. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed to Clint, Pietro, and the boy. Her fingers scrabbled over his shirt, touching every wound– _Bullets, clean through_ – ignoring Steve trying to wrestling her away. She screamed, shaking him.

"Don't you stop breathing! Don't you dare fucking stop!" She screamed as Clint hauled her, kicking and screeching, back.

Steve carried Pietro's body, Clint forcing Lucy not to react even more chaotically than she already was.

When Clint released her, she shoved him back, kneeling at Pietro's side. He was unconscious, breathing just _barely_ there. It was enough, though. That one little string of breathing that even Clint missed. Death was clinging to Pietro, thick and dark, but she ignored her stars telling her it was futile.

 _No, I have not come_ this far _just to lose a life. Fate and Destiny can shut up. He's living, dammit._

Her healing rose up in her, coming at her command, her glow brightening drastically at the sudden charge. "Pietro, if you even _look_ at the other side out the corner of your eye, I am stabbing you after you wake up."

Her hands flat, she pressed against Pietro's chest, sending a jolt through him. He gasped, eyes flying open, and her healing began to run its course. He convulsed, breathing rattling in his lungs as the left stitched back together. His nicked heart began to beat faster, speeding up back to its normal pace. He latched onto her, staring up into her eyes, awestruck as his face eased in surprise.

"You are an angel." He murmured before passing out, leaving her staring at him.

Lucy pulled away, stood up, and began to help the others injured.

* * *

"Hm," Lucy stretched, leaning over. She yawned, crawling out of bed and leaving her room. Steve was cooking breakfast and Hotaru was watching, Luna was leaned over the table, sleeping.

"Morning!" Her foot hit something and she pinwheeled, yelping in shock. A blur zoomed past, straightening her, and she looked around for Pietro then looking down at what had tripped her. It was Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, that he must have left last night after the party.

"Ugh." She bent, picking it up. Steve froze at the table, Hotaru staring with wide eyes. She looked between the two after a moment, and she noticed Pietro leaning over the couch, mouth agape. She grinned. "I said I already knew."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ready for hell. Because the implications have begun.


End file.
